Death Island
by DarkSpark83
Summary: Mario and friends are invited to a private island for vacation, but when they arrive there, they find out only one of them can come off of the island alive.
1. Public Island

**This is my first story, an idea I had while playing Mario Super Sluggers. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Note: There is an obscure Mario refrence in the story. If you find it, let me know. I will reveal it in chapter 3**

 **...**

 **Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Bombette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: None**

Mario and Luigi walked through the doors of Sunshine Airport. Peach and Daisy were waiting for them by the check-in desk.

"You're here" Daisy screeched so loud the toads at the desk looked at her like she had lost her marbles.

"I'm ready for a vacation," Mario told the group. The week before, they had each received a plane ticket and an unsigned note that they had won a luxury vacation to a private island.

Toad and Toadette came through the revolving door. Toadette made it through easily, but Toad smacked into the door's glass panel.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his nose as he and Toadette came over to Mario and the others.

"Hey guys, guess what!" exclamed Toadette,"Me and Toad are going to a private island!"

"US t-" Peach got cut off by a door slamming.

"Va-ca-tion here I come!" Pauline yelled as she walked into the airport

"Um..." squeaked Mario. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to a private island!" she squealed. Peach made a gagging motion.

They all headed to terminal B8, where the plane was taking off from. Luigi opened the door, where Yoshi, Birdo, and Rosalina were waiting!

"Are you going to the island too?" questioned Daisy. Rosalina nodded.

"The only people going to the private island...are us!" growled a voice from the doorway. Bowser walked in, flanked by Ludwig and Lemmy on one side, and Wendy and BowserJr. on the other.

"You!" Mario, Peach, and Toad all said at the same time.

"They invited the nutgang," Luigi seemed disgusted.

"They invited the best of the Koopalings!" Bowser said proudly.

"Then why is Wendy here?" Yoshi whispered loudly.

"You *BEEP*(this content has been censored by the Toad Censoring Agency, _we censor so you don't have_ _to._ )!" yelled Wendy as she jumped at Yoshi. She was stopped by a bunch of monkeys walking into the terminal, who were none other than Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong.

"Oo oo ooh(We are going to the private island too)" said DK.

"That makes..." Daisy thought for a moment. "18 people!"

"No, 20!" Goombella screamed as she and Bombette walked in the door.

"Flight 9875 to Arojoj Island now boarding, Flight 9875 to Arojoj Island now boarding." The intercom crackled off.

"That's our flight!" said Mario.

"Forget private island," mumbled Daisy as she got on the plane, "It seems like this is more of a public island."

 **...**

 **I know their is an Alive/Dead thing at the top, but this is like the prologue. Please comment or PM me with any corrections you find. The second chapter is coming soon. Enjoy!**


	2. The Plane Effect

**Chapter 2! This chapter is full of dumb stuff that will either make you laugh or stop reading. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **...**

 **Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Bombette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: None**

The airplane ride was pleasant for some, and unpleasant for others. Actually, the only person who it was pleasant for was Rosalina, and she slept the whole time. Daisy went to get a snack after ten minutes, and found Yoshi stuck inside the vending machine, and started screaming like the plane was on fire. Then Toadette, hearing Daisy's screams, thought the plane was on fire so she hit the button for the oxygen masks and started putting on the parachute, prepared to jump out of the plane.

Meanwhile, Mario went to see why Daisy was screaming. When he saw Yoshi in the vending machine, he said "I'll go see if Ludwig brought his tool kit so we can open the vending machine and get Yoshi out." Then, he ran toward the area where Bowser and the Koopalings were sitting.

During all this, Birdo was in the bathroom, and when she walked out, she got hit in the face by a stray oxygen mask and fell over, crushing Bombette and Goombella (They were okay, they're made of paper) and bumping into Pauline, who was drinking a fruit cocktail and talking to Wendy about beauty tips. Pauline's cocktail spilled all over Wendy, who freaked out and stormed to the bathroom, not seeing Birdo on the floor. Wendy tripped over Birdo, and ended up sprawled on the floor.

The Kongs were about to get some Bananas from the cart, when Luigi stole them to help Mario coax Yoshi out of the now partially open vending machine. Moments after this, Peach came over to help the now hyperventilating Daisy calm down, and she slipped on the banana peels Luigi had discarded on the floor.

"You idiot!" Peach yelled at Luigi. Only, she didn't say 'idiot'. But that's what she meant.

The Kongs thought that maybe their were some bananas back where Bowser was sitting. They walked their to ask, where they encountered a very heated game of charades. Bowser Jr. was sitting in a ball, and he would occasionally tuck his head between his legs, and slunk down low.

"A Goomba!" yelled Ludwig.

"A fireball!" guessed Lemmy.

"Oh oh oh oh oh... wait... um...I KNOW: A P SWITCH!" Bowser screamed his guess so loudly Pauline's cup shattered and her cocktail spilled all over the place again.

"Can't a girl enjoy a cocktail in peace around here!" she huffed.

The glass on the vending machine also broke, solving the 'Yoshi stuck in a vending machine' problem.

Another good thing: Boswer's guess was right, and he won the game of charades.

Needless to say, the 6 hour flight did NOT go well.

Rosalina slept from takeoff to landing. That's what being 100+ Luma's mama does to you, I guess.

 **...**

 **Sorry for the dumb humor. I promise their will be a death in the next chapter. Also, I will reveal the obscure Mario refrence in the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	3. Toad's Worst Idea Ever

**Okay, time for the big reveal! The refrence was... Sunshine Airport from MK8! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **...**

 **Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Bombette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: None**

The plane slowly glided into runway at the island. Everyone got off the plane.

"Um..." said Bombette, "Where's the airport?" She was right. There was no airport. Just the slab of rock the plane had landed on.

"Is anyone else feeling a little creeped out?" Daisy asked. This island was a 44 on her 0 to 100 creepy scale. Birdo, though, was an 85.

"Yes!" Everyone but Goombella and Bowser said.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Goombella said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Bowser said.

"Well, you should be afraid!" a creepy disembodied voice said.

"Eek! Mommy!" Bowser screeched as he jumped 5 feet in the air.

Suddenly, laughter seemed to come from all around, then, suddenly, a figure not seen since Superstar Saga appeared.

"Jojora!" Mario yelled. "I haven't seen you since Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minnions!"

"Dude," Peach said. "Just say Superstar Saga."

"Jojora!" Mario yelled. "I haven't seen you since Superstar Saga!" Peach rolled her eyes because of her boyfriend's stupidity.

"Only one of you can leave this island. But how to decide who..." Jojora wondered. Then, Toad had the worst idea in the history of ideas.

"Let's have a Mario Party!" suddenly, giant dice blocks appeared in the air and the Mario Party 8 theme started playing. "The winner gets to leave!"

"No!" Everyone screamed at him. They rushed to him, tackled him, and started beating him up.

"Hey, that gives me an idea! Your going to kill each other." Jojora exclaimed. Like that was any better than a Mario Party.

"Like the Hunger Games?" Birdo asked.

"No, that's a different fic," Yoshi replied. Then, the fourth wall broke. Everyone went hurling into the vacuum of space.

Everyone respond moments later. "Oh, yeah. I probably should have told you that can happen if you break the fourth wall to much." Jojora told them.

"I'm outta here." DK said. He ran toward the edge of the island, suddenly, a wall of electricity appeared. DK ran straight into it and died.

"Oh, I probably should have told you about that to." Jojora said. "Now, to your left is the forest, to your right, is the hotel. You can go to either. You may choose to kill the others, or get killed by the island. Now... go!"

No one moved. "May the stars shine down on you!" Rosalina yelled. A bunch of lumas descended from the skies. They all hit the barrier, which extended over the island to apparently, and died.

"Now do you want to go," Jojora said. They all ran off.

"Let's see how this plays out." Jojora snickered, then dissappeared.

 **Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Bombette, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: Donkey Kong**

 **...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we'll see what happens to the other characters.**


	4. The Hall of Doom

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot going on. Now, without further ado, Chapter 4!**

 **...**

 **Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Bombette, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: Donkey Kong**

Peach and Daisy took off like shots toward the hotel. Actually, most of them did, except for Bombette, Bowser, Ludwig, Lemmy, and Wendy, who ran to the forest, and Rosalina, who stayed on the beach.

Mario arrived at the hotel first and plopped down on the couch. Luigi sat down in the armchair, and Birdo turned on the TV.

"Me, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Diddy, and Dixie are going to check out the upstairs. Anyone want to join us?" Peach asked. Nobody did, so the group went upstairs.

Daisy walked up last, and closed the door behind them. She didn't hear the soft click of the door locking locking behind her.

"Oops," Dixie had dropped the necklace she'd found downstairs. It was engraved with the words _Violetta Sarasa_. Dixie figured it was someones name. She reached down to grab it, when somebody yelled. "Look out!" But it was too late. A knife entered itself into her skull.

"No!" Diddy screamed, seeing his dead friend lying on the hotel floor. He ran toward her, but a sword lodged itself into him.

Everyone was in shock. "Guys," Daisy said, fear growing in the pit of her stomach. "We have bigger problems." Swords, axes and knives were all tied to the ceiling point down, and the ropes were all fraying. "Run!" Peach screamed. They took off down the hall to the window, the only place to get out of the room.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Birdo were watching TV downstairs. "Ooh, yes! _Darklands Got Talent_!" Exclaimed Luigi. A female Goomba was singing loudly.

 _Trip by trip, spot to spot, over under and_

 _We're never apart, like Toad Soldiers._

The show cut to a commercial break, and the Zelda theme started playing. "Oh no," Mario said as the worst commercial in all of Mushroom Kingdom started playing.

 **"Have you ever been to busy, or to tired to save the princess?"** Toon Link begins walking, but then collapses.

 **"Well then, how about you call Hyrule Insurance! I'm Link, and after saving Zelda, helping Hyrule, and stopping Calamity Ganon from ever coming back, I founded Hyrule insurance! Guaranteed to save the Princess and defeat the villain in 48 hours or less."** Zelda walked over to Link and showed him the computer. "Umm, finish the commercial for me, ok!" Link said nervously. He then grabbed the computer and ran away. Zelda continued the commercial.

 **"So call** ** **NS** 0-303-2017, or go to .com to hire an agent today!"**

The commercial ended, leaving all three cringing. "Well," Birdo said,"That was terrible."

Upstairs, the group made it to the window. "What do we do?" Peach asked. "Well," Daisy said, "I'm doing this!" She floated out the window with her dress, then ran toward the forest, leaving the others in the hallway, which was quickly filling with knives. "That bastard!" Peach yelled. Toadette had an idea. She pulled down the drapes, grabbed a knife out of the floor, and cut the drapes into sections. "Everybody grab a parachute and jump down!" Peach grabbed one and jumped, followed by Yoshi. Toad and Toadette were just about to when a knife hit toad in the foot. "Toad!" Toadette screamed.

"I can't do it," Toad said. "Please, go live for me." Toadette cried silently as she jumped. As she floated, she heard Toad scream, then his voice flickered out, like blowing out a match. _Goodbye_. Toadette thought sadly. "Where did Yoshi go?" Toadette asked as she hit the ground. "He left to find Daisy," Peach answered. The, the only two remaining members of the team who had gone upstairs walked toward the entrance, ready to leave the past behind.

 **Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, Goombella, Bombette, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: Donkey Kong,** **Toad,** ** **Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong****

 ** **...****

 ** **Being completely honest, this chapter was hard to write. Toad had me sniffling. Also, the phone number wasn't random. If anyone can figure out what it stands for, they'll win a prize. So PM me or comment if you know/think you know the answer.****

 ** **Till next time,****

 ** **DarkSpark83****


	5. Wendy and Adele Songs

**It's me again. Second update this week. *woot woot!* The first person to guess the phone number will win, so good luck!**

 **...**

 **Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, Goombella, Bombette, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: Donkey Kong, Toad, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong**

Bombette sat alone in the forest, a fire crackling in front of her. She heard a twig snap. A howl broke the silence of the night.

"Crap," she said as wolves walked toward her. She began to run toward the hotel in the distance.

Bowser, Yoshi, Daisy, and Wendy sat around a fire. Daisy had found Bowser and Wendy after she ditched the others, and Yoshi had seen their fire as twilight fell and was now with them.

"I think it's time to go back now, Daisy," Yoshi told her. "You guys could come to." Bowser answered for him and Wendy.

"Why would we go to that deathtrap!" He said. "4 of us are already dead, more could be!"

Daisy and Wendy agreed.

"But, guys," Yoshi was losing the argument. "We, we should-"

"I've had enough of you!" Wendy screeched. She jumped forward, and pushed Yoshi into the fire.

"Augh!" He screamed. He was burning to death, but no one did anything.

"Holy bleep Wendy!" Bowser yelled. Wendy began singing.

 _But I set fire to Yoshi_  
 _Watched him burn_  
 _Well, he burned while I sang_  
 _'Cause I heard him screaming out in pain_

Wendy finished. "That was the most bleeping disturbing thing I've ever heard." Bowser said. "Wait, why did I say bleep?" Daisy held up her Censorer 5000. "Why did it bleeping bleep me!" He yelled. "I said bleep, not bleep. Bleep bleep bleep!" Bowser and Daisy were fighting now.

At the hotel, Bowser Jr. was taking a swim in the pool, which for some strange reason, had guns littered on the deck. He was drinking a cherry sushi and swimming around.

Goombella walked outside to the pool deck and saw a strange shape in the water. She reached a logical explanation. "Shark!" She yelled. She grabbed a pistol and shot at it. Red floated up to the surface.

"Hey, idiot, you shot my slushie." Bowser Jr. popped up with a slushie cup that had a hole in it.

"Eek, it's worse than a shark." Goombella picked to machine guns and began firing at him. Bowser Jr. Began swimming for his life. He reached the end of the pool, jumped out, climbed the barb wired fence, and ran toward the forest.

Inside the hotel, Mario, Peach, and Luigi were worried about Daisy and Yoshi. But Mario had a plan, a plan to find them, and get rid of Pauline.

 **...**

 **Bombette's fate rests in your hands. Vote on my profile page for life or death. May the odds be ever in her favor. Or not. You know how that works.**


	6. Daisy's Story and the Double Cross

**Hey, me again. There will be some hints for the challenge at the end of the chapter, first person to guess it wins. I have also only gotten one vote for the poll, so remember to vote on that to.**

 **...**

 **Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Birdo, Toadette, Goombella, Bombette, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: Donkey Kong, Toad, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Yoshi,**

Bowser Jr. arrived at the camp moments after Wendy had stopped singing. Daisy and Bowser were fighting when he ran up.

"They sound like an old married couple," Jr. said. Wendy laughed and the two ran away, leaving Daisy and Bowser alone in the forest.

In the hotel, Pauline was filing her nails. "Hey, Pauline," Mario said, "Wanna help me with something?"

"Anything for you, Mario," Pauline batted her eyelashes.

"Can you take the car out into the forest and look for Yoshi and Daisy? It would help a lot."

Pauline walked outside, got in the car, and started the ignition. Mario heard her drive away.

"What was that, Mario?" Peach asked.

"I just got rid of Pauline."

Lemmy heard a rustling in the bushes. He picked up his pace toward the clearing where he and Ludwig were staying. He arrived and found Ludwig slumped over, his throat containing long claw marks. He was dead. Lemmy saw a trail of dark blood leading away from the camp. He hugged Ludwig one last time, then began to follow the trail, hoping to find someone alive at the end.

Pauline gunned the ignition as she reached the edge of the forest. Night was coming, and she didn't want to be out here when it did. She hopped out and walked into the forest. "Hello," she called. She saw a clearing up ahead. She walked toward it and saw a dead Ludwig. She screamed.

"Be quiet!" Wendy said as she saw Pauline. "This forest is a death trap!"

"Yes, it is," Bowser Jr. sounded choked up. "Ludwig's dead, Yoshi's dead, Dad and Daisy are probably dead. No one would be dumb enough to come out here!"

It all clicked inside Pauline's mind. "Mario, he doubled crossed me!" she would get revenge on him. "Are their any weapons out here?"

"There are some on the pool deck," Jr. replied.

"Take me to them."

Rosalina walked along the edge of the forest. She hadn't seen anyone else, and hoped they were okay. She spotted a car sitting at the edge of the forest, and had an idea. She jumped in it and drove down to the beach.

Daisy and Bowser had calmed down and were sitting on a log. Wendy and Jr. we're nowhere to be seen.

"So," Bowser asked, "Why did you abandon your friends at the hotel?"

Daisy sighed, and began to tell her story.

"8 years ago, I was walking home from dinner at Sarasa Sweets. I was moving fast, because it was dark and rainy, when I heard a cry. I investigated. There was a baby sitting in the alleyway. I took her in. She's 10 now, and..." Daisy's voice broke off as she unclasped a locket from around her neck. Inside was a picture of small girl with dark purple hair. The caption said _Violet, age 8_.

"I just wanted to get home to her," Daisy finished. Bowser stood up.

"I'm getting you back to that hotel if it's the last thing I do," Bowser said, "It's not safe out here. Let's go." Daisy followed him, awestruck, toward the hotel.

Lemmy had reached the end of the blood trail. He looked up and saw Bombette, and she was...

 **...**

 **Please remember to vote for Bombette's life or death. I only have one vote, and I'd like at least 3. Also, the hint for the phone number contest is:**

 **1\. ns stands for a thing,**

 **2\. The numbers are a release date.**

 **So, PM me if you figure it out. First come, first serve, so good luck!**


	7. Pokemon Cards

**Congrats to IBD Ninja, who correctly guessed the phone number. NS stood for Nintendo Switch, and the numbers were the release date of the Switch and Breath of the Wild.**

 **Also, Derrick Lindsey got the Switch date too, just forgot to mention him.**

 **...….….…...**

 **Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Birdo, Toadette, Goombella, Bombette, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: Donkey Kong, Toad, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Yoshi, Ludwig**

Dead. Bombette was dead. Larry gasped. Terrified, he ran toward the hotel.

There was a knock on the hotel door. "Hello, it's me, I'm back with Daisy and Yoshi," Pauline called. Mario, who couldn't believe his plan had failed, opened the door to a gunshot. He slumped backward. Pauline sauntered in the door, toting a pistol. She twirled it. "All right," Pauline called out, flanked by Wendy and Bowser Jr., who were wielding simaliar weapons. "Who's next?"

Peach began weeping. Bowser Jr. fired off a shot at Goombella, who jumped out of the way. Wendy kept fidgeting, as if she couldn't decide who to point her gun on.

Then, at the worst time avaliable, Bowser and Daisy walked into the hotel.

"You _bleep!"_ Wendy screeched and lunged at Daisy. "I've got beef with you!" Birdo, also at the worst possible time, walked out from the kitchen.

"Actually, there isn't any beef, only chicken," Birdo wrinkled her nose at the fact.

Wendy, about to shoot Daisy, was met by her pleading. "If you spare me, I'll give you all my pokemon cards!" Bowser Jr. perked up.

"Sold to the highest bidder," he said, knocking Wendy's gun out of her hands. Wendy glared as Daisy handed Junior her pokemon cards.

"Pikachu, Go!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he played Pikachu.

"Must you do that every time?" Wendy asked as she played Lucario. Wendy and Junior had been locked in a Pokemon Card match for the last half hour. Pauline constantly paced back and forth wielding her gun, Bowser was talking to Lemmy, who had arrived 10 minutes ago, and Daisy and Wendy had a plan.

"Argh!" Wendy threw her cards in a huff. She had been beaten 'by the power of pikachu'.

As Bowser Jr. gathered the cards, Peach came over to make a deal. "Hey," she whispered to him, careful that Pauline couldn't hear. "If you help us get rid of Pauline, I'll give you all my Pokemon cards, including my Mew."

Junior's eyes widened. Peacyh shushed him, and he nodded. _Now, to put the plan into action._

 **Alive: Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Birdo, Toadette, Goombella, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: Donkey Kong, Toad, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Yoshi, Ludwig, Mario, Bombette**

 **...**

 **And the competition heats up as we near the end of our story. As they say at Disney, "Cause this here's the Wildest Ride in the Wilderness!"**

 **Yours faithfully,**

 **DarkSpark83**


	8. The Coo of The Century (Well, Decade)

**Hey'ya guys! I'm alive! I'll try to keep on updating this to the end, and I got stuff planned! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Alive: Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Birdo, Toadette, Goombella, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: Donkey Kong, Toad, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Yoshi, Ludwig, Mario, Bombette**

"Hey, Pauline, why don't we check the beach for resources?" Peach said.

"Good idea! Let's go. Luigi, stay here and keep watch."

Pauline, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Peach, Daisy, Birdo, Goombella, Lemmy, and Bowser went down to the beach.

"Hey, Pauline, come over here! I think I see something!" Daisy yelled.

Pauline walked over to a spot near the edge of the water, close to the force field. Suddenly, Peach tackled her to the ground. Bowser Jr. ran over, gun in hand.

Peach and Pauline were rolling around, Peach trying to knock Pauline into the field, and Pauline trying to knock her off.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Bowser Jr. yelled. Wendy, now realizing what was happening, attempted to knock the gun out of Jr's hands.

Pauline kicked Peach off of her. Peach rolled through the sand, crown falling off her head.

"Wow," Birdo whispered to Toadette. "That never happens." Toadette nodded. Goombella was eating popcorn she had gotten from somewhere.

Pauline staggered to her feet. "I'm getting offa this island if it's the last thing I do!" She ran toward Peach. Suddenly, Bowser grabbed Pauline. He lifted her up.

Peach walked toward Pauline. "Die, bleep." Suddenly, Peach fell backwards. Pauline laughed wickedly, knife in hand.

Peach's throat had been sliced. "No!" Bowser screamed. He threw Pauline into the force field.

"Oh! A perfect 90 degree angle!" Birdo analyzed.

Pauline's body shook with the force of the field. She hit the ground, dead.

"Well, that happened." Lemmy noted.

"No dur!" Bowser Jr. hit Lemmy on the head with his gun.

Wendy stared. "Filthy traitor! Well, at least they won't be the only ones to die today."

Daisy stopped. "What do you mean?"

A high pitched scream came from the hotel.

They took off running.

Rosalina had shut off the car and opened the door to the hotel. "Hello?" she called out. she was met with a strange, creeking noise. She looked up and screamed.

A few minutes later, everyone bust through the door. "Rosalina?" Toadette asked. Rosalina pointed upwards, shakily. Luigi hung from the ceiling, dead.

"Oh! My! God! It's just like that glitch from Luigi's mansion!" Goombella shrieked. Suddenly, the 4th wall of the hotel broke. Outside stood several snarling wolves.

"Run!" Birdo screamed. The group took off up the stairs, the wolves not far behind.

 **Alive: Daisy, Rosalina, Birdo, Toadette, Goombella, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Wendy**

 **Dead: Donkey Kong, Toad, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Yoshi, Ludwig, Mario, Bombette, Peach, Pauline, Luigi**

 **Ooh! Now that all our characters are in one place (i think) we can get very deadly! Stay tuned! We'll be back same bat time, same bat channel.**


End file.
